


Red-Light Savior

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Japanese Culture, M/M, No Sex, Past Violence, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haku had always thought himself above such calamity as the red-light district presents. Yet, here he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-Light Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful DrivvenWrinth

Haku had always thought himself above such calamity as the red light district presents. He was the left hand to a powerful daimyo. It was he, who took care of things. When they needed to be done quietly, yet efficiently he had exemplary skill. 

He was exemplary and should be above such a place, shouldn’t he? Yet, here he stood at the mouth of the Hanamachi ready to enter once again for the company of his favored whore. Though, the man was so much more in Haku's eyes.

Once, he had tried to purchase the blond beauty from the whorehouse, but the ruling Okama had not wished to part with such a rare treasure. Even with the scars on his face, the man was breathtaking. With his rare and exotic looks, Naruto brought in the most money in the House of Umino. 

When Haku begged his Lord Hatake to intervene, the man had simply smiled sadly and told him, to never fall in love with a whore. ‘They will rip your heart out of your chest, even as you beg for more.’ 

It wasn't until months later that the young man noticed his Lord kissing the hems of Okama Umino's kimono. It was then that Haku understood, that his Lord had lost his heart to the one person who had a strangle hold on Haku's heart.

Still, he could no more keep away from his blond seductor; than he could deny himself the very air he needed to breathe. The man had worked his way that far beneath his skin.

"Lord Haku, what a pleasure to receive you," Umino said in a simpering voice while bowing far lower than usual.

"I sent a servant ahead to give you warning of my arrival, yesterday. Is he ready?" Haku asked, skipping any pleasantries with the man his Lord so foolishly loved.

Haku watched the man wring his hands and nibble on his lips. He looked distinctly uncomfortable. "I'm afraid your usual partner is… unavailable. Perhaps you would prefer Sai or one of our other companions. All would be eager to serve someone of your fine caliber and most enjoy the job, far more than even more than your usual companion."

"Did my messenger not arrive yesterday?" Haku asked suspiciously.

"Well, yes, he did indeed arrive, but there has been some unforeseen… complications," Umino explained.

Haku narrowed his eyes at the simpering Okama. "I paid for this in advance Umino. You're not going to make me get the Shogun involved, are you?"

"Of course not my lord. I simply wish for your needs to be fully… satisfied."

Haku walked closer to man who was keeping him from his beloved and looked the smaller man in the eyes before ordering the man to take him to Naruto.

"Then take me to him. I shall not ask again. Next time, I will simply _take_ what I desire," he threatened.

Umino swallowed as his color drained from his face. After a few swallows he finally said, "Sai, please take the young lord to see Naruto."

"This way," Said directed without acknowledging Umino's orders. Once they were out of hearing range of the Okama, the young man whispered, "It's too bad that your servant did not arrive a few hours later."

"Why?"

Sai sighed and stopped in front of a closed door. "If he had arrived later, then perhaps Lord Uchiha would not have taken out his frustrations on my little brother."

"Frustrations?" Haku asked quietly as his stomach rolled in trepidation.

"Doctor Tsunade has said his bones will mend in a few months and the bruises in a few weeks. Still, such injuries puts him out of commission for a long time. Umino will be having him do the cleaning and other menial chores until he can return to normal duties," Sai explained.

Hake glanced at the thin man who had been leading him. "I take it you are not supposed to talk about the goings-ons of the house."

"No sir, but I felt it would be prudent to warn you. I would not risk your displeasure, by not giving a warning to you ahead of time. Please, be careful of him. I do not think that the good doctor would be happy to return here for him. However, perhaps that would be for the best. She has the right to pull anyone from service for medical reasons... permanently should she feel that such a course of action would be for the betterment of the house and the individual. Well, do as you see fit my lord," Sai said cryptically as he pointed at a small door just a few doors away from where they had stopped.

Haku heard the slender man scurry away as he swiftly made his way to the door and turned the knob. He did not know what to expect, certainly not the sight before him.

"Naruto," Haku whispered in horror. The visage before him of his favored whore bandaged, bruised, and broken on the bed was not it.

The young blond man struggled to right himself in his elder's presence. "My lord, I apologize for my state of undress. Did Umino-sama not tell you that I was incapable of keeping our appointment?"

"Stay still. Yes, he informed me so. However, I could not go a moment longer without seeing your beauty. Tell me Naruto, my princess, what has happened to you."

Naruto blushed at the kind words being laid upon him. "I was, perhaps too happy to receive word of your impending arrival. I displeased the young Lord Uchiha by hugging and thanking your Zabuza."

"Tell me my gokenin did not interrupt your session with the Uchiha Lordling," Haku demanded sternly. More than willing to dole out punishment should the situation required it.

The young man laughed gently before hissing in pain. "Fear not My Lord, Zabuza stepped on no toes. I was free when he came to tell me the good news and to pay Umino Sensei. I suspect that Uchiha chose me as his companion simply because it is known that I pleased you. There could be no other reason for him to select me. It is well known, within the district, that the youngest of the Uchiha lords holds much malice in his heart toward you."

"You are a beautiful and spirited person. Surely this is the reason he would choose to keep company with you. I can think of no other," the beautiful man reasoned.

"Yes, it is those very reasons of which you speak that the young Uchiha lord swore he would never choose me after his first visit with me. Very few men enjoy it when I struggle for dominance."

"I find your surrender after the struggle, to make the reward all that more enjoyable," Haku confessed as he carefully sat down beside his blond.

"You are but one man, My Lord. A rarity, which I have never seen the likes of before. I wish I could offer myself to you this night, but Tsunade sensei has forbidden it."  
Haku ran his hand carefully over the bruised face. "I believe that this location is detrimental to your continued well-being; both physically and mentally. I shall speak to this Tsunade-sensei and see that you are placed in my possession. I once warned Umino that I would have you and he has laid you bare before me; with the perfect reason to take what is rightfully mine."

"My Lord…" Naruto began shocked at the words he was hearing.

"Shh, sleep little one. I am off to seek Tsunade-sensei. I will be back for you tomorrow. Be ready to travel Koi. For when I come tomorrow, you will never see the inside of this accursed establishment again. You will live in a castle, by my side, as you should have when I first gave you my heart."

After a gentle kiss, Haku set out to make true with his plans. Perhaps he could interest General Lee in attending to Sai. Haku felt that he owed the lithe man something in return. It had been him to suggest his current course of action of winning his heart.

~Fin~


End file.
